Greek Fire
by UnknownShinobi
Summary: Naruto's back, and there's a new blond in Konoha. Will old memories awaken a painful past and is there actually a secret being kept in Konoha? Challenge between friends, read A.N. Shinobi lost her flash drive & only copy of story! On hold until found!
1. Author

**_A.N.: I currently have a bet with my friend over this fanfic. Her challenge was that I must:_**

_**-Bring Yondaime (A.K.A. Arashi-sama) back**_

**_-He may not be brought back using any of the following reasons:_**

_** -He is Naruto/regains his memories**_

_** -He is sealed inside of Naruto (along with the Kyuubi)**_

_** -Naruto goes into a coma and Arashi wakes up**_

_** -Orochimaru uses his jutsu to bring him back/Arashi breaks free**_

**_ -A.U. where Kyuubi never killed Arashi/Konoha must believe him dead_**

**_-Must occur after Sasuke Retrieval Arc/pre-TimpJump Naruto cannot be changed_**

_**-Yondaime must be able to talk to Naruto**_

_**-Naruto's heritage is to be revealed**_

**_I'm sincerely sorry that I took this first entry space write out such a long author's note, but I want to make it completely clear that if things start getting really weird it's because I am under restraints as to what can and cannot happen._**

_**About the title:**_

**_Greek fire is a type of fire that never dies. Water cannot put it out, rather it makes it spread. It seemed fitting to use it as the title because… well this is a Naruto fanfic and…well, read the first chapter._**

**_Clarification: Speech/Though Guide_**

"blahblahblah" **_normal speech_**

'_blahblahblah' **thought**_

"_blahblahblah" _**_flashback speech_**

"**_blahblahblah"_ _Kyuubi_**

**_First long Naruto fanfic. Please don't hurt me!_**

**_(Disclaimer: For all you troublesome lawyer types, I do not own Naruto. All characters, countries, jutsu, weapons, etc. pertaining to the Naruto world belong wholly to Kishimoto Masashi. In no way do I claim ownership of Naruto, it is merely a basis for this story.)_**


	2. Prologue: A Flash From the Past

**Greek Fire**

Prologue: A Flash from the Past

"_Jiraiya-sensei, take care of the boy. Promise me that."_

_There was blood ever. Blood and fire. Two types of red that Konohagakure no Sato would remember for years to come._

"_His name is Naruto. Tell the others that," His once loud voice was becoming faint as the blue fire of his eyes began to die._

"_I want them to think of him," There was a weak cough as blood trickled from the side of his mouth. A blond medic-nin was leaning over him, forcing chakra into his battered body, willing him to live._

"_As the hero…of Hidden…Leaf…" His breath was so shallow, slowing as each second passed._

"_Tsunade," A white hand on her shoulder firmly pulled her away from the dying Hokage. "It's…It's too late. There's nothing you can do."_

"_No! No!" She shrugged off Orochimaru's hand amidst her frenzied screams, and raced towards the blond man lying in a pool of his own blood._

_There were other screams as well. Those of a baby who knew nothing, nothing except that it was hungry and that no one was paying it attention. Its cries worsened, soaring to new heights as it was handed to another who carelessly set it upon the ground._

"_You're at your limit, Tsunade-chan," The woman found herself swung around, and began to cry into her teammate's chest._

"_I lost all of them today. If only…If only I had taken…" She couldn't continue, the words were caught in her throat as she hiccupped._

"_There was nothing you could've done. He knew his fate when he went out there and the other two…You can't predict the future…"_

_It had begun to rain, cold and calming. As he lifted his face towards the clouds, Jiraiya couldn't help but think that even the gods were crying for his fallen student. It was all over. The Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox, was vanquished. But the cost had been great, greater than one would have thought possible, and now all that was left…_

"_Orochimaru," Jiraiya remotely realized that the medic-nin had pushed him away and was now approaching the third sannin. "Give me the child."_

_He looked at her questionable but eventually offered her the noisy, squirming bundle._

"_Naruto," She was glad that the rain hid her tears and her hair concealed her face. Holding up her free hand, she let chakra flood over her skin so that it was covered in a green aura._

"_You're so young, and yet you've felt so much pain," she smiled tragically, letting pity fill her eyes. "I want to take that hurt away from you."_

"_Tsunade?"_

"……"

"_Go." There was a flash of white as an Anbu snatched the baby from her._

"_Sandaime!" The Legendary Three stared into the heavy rain at another man approaching. He too was worse for the wear, but there was an authority about him that prevented any course of action to retrieve the child._

_Clearing his throat, the retired Hokage stopped next to the dog-masked ninja. "The child…"_

_The bundle was gently passed into the Third's open arms. "And Arashi-san?"_

_Eyes turned away ashamed and full of grief as the Anbu replied. "Arashi-sensei…did not survive, Sarutobi-sempai."_

_There was a heavy sigh, as if the world had placed its entire weight upon the older man._

"_Then there is only the child," Sarutobi mentioned nothing of Tsunade's actions. "What is his name?"_

"_Naruto…"_

"_And his family?"_

"_No one knows. Yondaime was unable to tell us."_

"_Tsunade?"_

"_There were many births today, Sandaime-sama."_

"_He lost a child, did he not? Uzumaki, then…"_

_Silence was the only response as those present searched for the words to express themselves._

"_But surely sensei," Jiraiya final began; his voice was a whisper, barely audible over the sound of rain. "Will they not hate him for it?"_

"_Not if they don't know."_

"_Shouldn't they?" The emotionless question came from Orochimaru._

"_No. This is a secret between the five of us. No one else need know."_

_With that, the Sandaime of Konoha turned and disappeared into the rain. The cries of the infant he held could be heard throughout the night._

"_Shhh, Uzumaki Naruto. There will be no time to cry in the future. There will be no one to love you then. So let your tears fall now."_

_And the Third knew. Secrets are not kept for long in Konoha. The future would be dark for the bright eyed boy._

**_

* * *

(A.N.: -sniff- -sniff- I'm sorry about this short chapter. It's all about the…the past…the tragic past. You'll have to excuse me while I go mope around my house now._**

**_So, that's all for now. Please Read & Review. Shinobi over and out.)_**


	3. Chapter 1: Homeward Bound

**_(A.N.: I can't believe I just had Tsunade-sama attempt to take Naruto-kun's life. You did get that, right? Oops…You didn't? At least you know now…)_**

**

* * *

Greek Fire **

Chapter 1: Homeward Bound

"_Jiraiya-sensei, take care of the boy. Promise me that."_

"_I'll try, boy. I'll try."_

* * *

"Hey!" 

Someone was poking him.

"Old man, you awake?"

There was more poking and shaking.

He grunted and pulled the sheets over his head in reply. In response, the person standing by the bed rudely jerked them off of him and the white haired ninja reached around to find them.

"You said that we'd head home today."

Why couldn't that annoying voice leave him alone? He wanted to sleep, wanted to get away from the truth. Half opening one eye he saw someone blond walking away from him with a bucket,

'_Arashi-kun…I wasn't able to keep my promise to you…I'm so-'_

"Augh!" Jiraiya jumped up from his drenched bed, shivering in the chilly autumn air. "What the Hell was that for, you baka?"

"Ero-sensei," his blond pupil mumbled, obviously still sulking from the night before. "You said we'd start back for Konoha today. It's already eleven."

"But why did you have to dump a bucket of water on me, boy?"

"Why'd you burn all my clothes yesterday, you super perverted pervert?" Naruto pointed accusingly at the Toad Hermit.

It was true, though.

_-Flashback-_

"_Awwww, but I don't wanna help with your research," the whining voice came from his lagging student. "I helped you last week and I've still got bruises!"_

"_Naruto, teaching you has cost me much of my valuable resear–"_

"_Peeking," the blond corrected him._

_Sighing, Jiraiya changed tactics._

"_You know the Sandaime use to peek with me. You should consider it an honor."_

"_Not when I'm the one getting thrown into the bath!"_

"_Hoho! But it was fun last time, wasn't it?"_

_The sannin looked back at his glaring student._

"_No? Fine. You set up camp while I go collect the data I need. I'll think of something for you to do in exchange for my valuable knowledge."_

_As he walked off, he could hear Naruto muttering behind him._

"_Anything's better than getting beaten up by a bunch of angry women…"_

_-Later-_

"_Mmmphhhh!"_

"_Hmm? What's that Naruto?"_

"_Nya mmmu ma mmmmyd mmmphhh!" Thump._

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you, boy," reaching around, Jiraiya ungagged his pupil._

"_What's the point of having me tied to a tree, Ero-sensei? I've already eaten if you're trying to hog all the food."_

"_No, I thought it might be fun."_

"_Nani?"_

_Searching around in the open bag next to him, the old man saw the genin's eyes widen._

"_No."_

"_Yes," dropping the orange pants into the fire, the legendary shinobi smiled wickedly. He knew that he would pay for it later, but the destruction of the horrid orange outfits would make up for it._

"_NonononoNOOOOOOOOO!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Because you have absolutely no sense of fashion. You looked like an orange wearing it."

"No I didn't…" Uzumaki muttered under his breath before beginning to pack his remaining items.

-Later-

'_At least his current getup isn't so bad,'_ the Toad Hermit thought as he watched Naruto race ahead towards the thick line of trees marking the border of the Land of Fire. Instead of all that flashy orange, the boy was wearing a plain black t-shirt and the simple dark blue pants most other ninjas wore. It seemed, though, that the blond desired to stand out for he had stolen one of his sensei's robes.

'_I'm not going to be getting that back anytime soon,'_ Jiraiya thought unhappily as he watched tan fabric streamed out behind the running blond. The green edge of the bottom was a few inches above the ground and the green borders of the sleeves ended just over his wrists.

'_Perhaps I should just give it to him. Naruto seems to like it,'_ he watched as the genin waved him down.

"Hurry up, Ero-sensei!"

"I told you not to call me that!" But a smile tugged at his lips and Jiraiya looked up at the sparklingly blue of the cloudless sky.

'_I wasn't able to be there for him then, Arashi, but I'm here for him now. Naruto's not alone anymore.'_

**_

* * *

(A.N.: Yeah! Chapter 1's done! Time for me to sit back and – What? I have to write another chapter? How long's this fanfic suppose to be? –Sigh– At least I…erm…Jiraiya-sama got to burn Naruto-kun's clothes. Well, back to work. Let's see what's up next _**

–**_looks at to do list– Oh, good. Tsunade-sama…_**

**_I'll be back with more soon. Please R&R. Shinobi over and out.)_**


	4. Chapter 2: Renewed Regrets

**_(A.N.: Update wasn't ASAP, please forgive me! Summer is such a hectic time. Here's the next chapter, so on with the story!)_**

**

* * *

Greek Fire**

Chapter 2: Renewed Regrets

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shinuze had one arm wrapped around Tonton while she knocked frantically at the door of the Hokage tower. '_Oh please don't be drunk! Not now, not this time!'_ After a couple of minutes with no success, the raven haired medic-nin stepped backwards with a look of distress and dismay painted across her face. She was about to leave as the door creaked open behind her.

"Shizune-san?"

"Sakura-chan!" she immediately dropped the pig that promptly ran over to the pink-haired chunnin.

"Tsunade-sama, is she in there?"

"No," Sakura looked as if she had just been asleep, her short hair stuck out at odd angles and her eyes threatened to closer again.

"Where is she? Mist was spot at our border earlier today! Anbu have already been dispatched to meet them. Neji and Shikamaru went as well."

"Mist?" the younger shinobi suddenly looked wide awake. "Have you checked the bar?"

* * *

"_There was nothing you could do…"_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja of Konoha, a man who was know by his companions for always being late stood before the large black stone which was the only reminder of the valiant souls who had died in previous wars. Those who consider themselves his friends knew why the gray-haired elite shinobi often came to stand before this memorial. Among those names listed was the name of Kakashi's closest friend, the name of a boy who had aspired to be great someday but whose dreams were never to be fulfilled. But he was not there to visit with Obito's spirit, for once. No, there was the loss of another that still haunted him to this very day, a chilling reminder of had happened fifteen years before.

Running his fingers over the engraved letters of the name, Kakashi could almost hear the last words they had exchanged.

_-Flashback-_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Don't worry about me, Kakashi. Take care of yourself. I'm doing this for Konoha."_

"_Sensei?"_

"_I'm not your teacher anymore," there was a pause as he started to leave. "I'm sorry you had to lose me too." And he was gone._

_-End Flashback-_

"Oi, Kakashi!"

Reopening his eyes and returning to the present, Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the woman approaching the memorial. "Tsunade-sama. What are you doing here?"

"It's been fifteen years to the day. Do you ever think about that night?"

The gray-haired jonin merely looked at her with his usual one-eyed, blank gaze until the Godaime sighed.

"I suppose you're here to visit with Obito," she gave him a half-smile before the jonin returned to watching at the black stone. "He did enjoy company–"

"There was nothing you could have done, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi stated suddenly, causing the Hokage to stop abruptly and stare at the back of his head. "He knew what he was doing that night. He told me that he was doing it for Konoha. That is how much he loved this village; his life would have been worthless had he done anything else."

"I despise that phrase, Kakashi, especially when there was something I could have prevented."

Intrigued, Kakashi looked over his shoulder at her but he wouldn't, of course, express any interest. He merely let her continue at her own leisure.

Swallowing before she resumed, Tsunade realized that she was about to admit to something she had never once considered acknowledging, something she didn't want to believe she had done.

"We were supposed to be the only ones to know Naruto's secret; we sworn upon Arashi's memory that no one else would know. So how do you think the rest of Konohagakure no Sato discovered what is imprisoned within him?"

"Orochimaru."

"A prompt response, Kakashi. Did you never consider the possibility that it was not him?"

"You?" A light breeze swept through his hair as he stared with disbelief at the sannin.

"The Kyuubi had taken so many of those I loved away from me. I wanted the demon fox dead, and at that point I didn't see Naruto as a cursed boy, a demon container. I saw a monster, a cold-hearted killer that deserved no mercy. Had I not been so selfish, I could have saved him from his life of misery."

That same lazy, one-eyed gaze pierced through her, but the jonin said nothing for a while.

"He wouldn't be Naruto if no one had hated him."

No, he wouldn't have. He would have grown up in a village that loved him, one that pampered him and honored him as a hero. In such an environment, he would not have grown up to be the Naruto that tried so very hard, the boy that would do anything to be noticed and accepted. No, in such a world, Naruto would have turned out very different.

Bending down, Tsunade placed her fingers over his name.

'_Arashi, I understand now. You did the only thing possible in your power to save that which you loved most. I wanted to save you as I wanted to save the others because all of you had the same dream. All of you wanted to protect our beloved village.'_

"Tsunade-sama! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura ran up to her two mentors out of breath and panting heavily. "Mist, they're in Konoha!"

* * *

'_Damn hat,'_ readjusting the ceremonial straw cap, Tsunade gazed down the stone path at the approaching delegation from Mist. If things went as planned, a treaty would be signed today and an alliance forged between the two countries once again.

They were at the foot of the steps, now, flanked by two divisions of Anbu, as well as Shikamaru and Neji who quickly departed from the group. Nine steps separated a group of Mist's top ranking shinobi from the council and the Hokage of Konoha.

"Tsunade-hime."

"Kazuma-san. It has been a long time since our last meeting. I assume you're still kage."

She was puzzled by the stifled coughs until the man before her responded.

"I'm afraid you are….um…mistaken, Hokage-sama….You see…."

"I am the kage of Hidden Mist."

'_That voice…It couldn't be!'_

A hand moved to remove the wide brimmed straw hat he wore.

"I am honored that Konoha receives us so graciously after what occurred seventeen years ago."

As he took the hat off and passed it over his face, whispers swept through the crowd of villagers present. Standing before them was a blond man with startling blue eyes, and a face that they all knew. It was a face that every one of them had seen each day as they went about their business. But this face seemed so very alive compared to the one set in stone upon the cliff, too alive to be that of a ghost's.

Looking down at him, Tsunade could think of nothing to say.

"Arashi?"

**_

* * *

(A.N.: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I had quite a bit of trouble writing the reintroduction of Arashi and after all my effort it's still awkward. I had half the chapter done by the time I went on vacation and had to figure out how to do the second half when I got back. The next chapter should be easier because I have it worked out in my head already._**

**_Please R&R. Shinobi over and out.)_**


	5. Chapter 3: Naruto

**_(A.N.: Another chapter…At least this one wasn't a three week effort. BTW: Kazuma is an original character, so don't try looking for him in Kishimoto Masashi's Naruto. He will be playing a big part in this fanfic, though. )_**

**

* * *

Greek Fire**

Chapter 3: Naruto

* * *

"_Arashi?"_

* * *

As she said that name, a puzzled look crossed his face and he reacted completely serious with his own question.

"Oh, have we met before? I don't seem to remember you, and I think I would remember someone with such big brea–"

"Arashi-dono!" A shocked and embarrassed Kazuma placed one his scarred hand firmly over the Mizukage's mouth and bowed to the Hokage whose eye twitched slightly.

'_The nerve of him, insulting me in front of everyone like that. He was always cheeky, but that… And what does he mean he can't remember me?'_

Her thoughts upon that subject could have continued were it not for the sudden appearance of Neji. As always, the young Hyuuga was completely serious, but there was a draw to his mouth that indicated his report was urgent.

"Godaime."

Nodding, Tsunade gave him her full attention. The matter must be of dire consequences, otherwise it would have not been referred to her.

"Two of our own were found by the Mizukage at the border. It seems they were ambushed by nukenin and both sustained serious injuries. The delegation's medic-nin has provided as much care as possible for them but one is still in critical condition. We had to leave him in the village."

'_That's all? A shinobi who is in need of medical attention.'_

"Why hasn't the severe case been transferred to the hospital, then?"

"Because…it's Naruto."

* * *

"Dammit Jiraiya! How did you let this happen to him?"

The sannin shifted uncomfortably under Tsunade's glare.

"We were attacked, ambushed just as we crossed the border. All of the precautions had been taken, but they weren't enough. We never saw them coming. I don't know what happened next, Tsunade. He knocked me out."

"Who knocked you out?"

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Jiraiya watched Sakura as she paced back and forth near her unconscious teammate. He then met the Hokage's inquisitive gaze and nodded. The silent message received, Tsunade turned to face the cliff. The situation was graver than she had assumed.

"Tsunade-sama?"

She turned to confront her student who had an odd expression on her face, one that Tsunade was unable to read.

"How–how bad is it?"

"Sakura…"

"Will he survive?"

"We don't know…"

"What's wrong with him then?"

"Naruto's in a coma."

**_

* * *

(A.N.: Yes, it's really short. I was going to write something longer, but I decided to split the chapter in two. The second part is "The Purest Snow" the original chapter title and it should be put up in a couple of days, depending on if I feel up to writing it or not. On another note, I'm not really great at all of the honorifics but I think -hime (used for Tsunade) means something like 'princess', and -dono (which was used for Arashi) means 'lord' (warlord/feudal era honorific). Anyways, I'll explain what happened in the next chapter, which will be longer than this one (by a lot).)_**


End file.
